One more moment
by Fallyn Taranis
Summary: Sasuke has finally killed Itachi but….. Sorry I's no good at summaries please forgive me I've made my first yaoi please be nice, inspired by shattered – trading yesterday


Disclaimer: I apparently don't own anything related to Naruto according to my doctors even when I tell them that I won it from Kishimoto in a bet, oh well.

Warning: ahead there is yaoi (sasunaru style) and bad spelling and grammar if you haven't read my profile then I'll tell you English is my second langue sorry

Now let the story begin

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I stare at my brother's slumped, unmoving form. _It's finally over, he's dead._ I look down at myself, I'm covered in blood my clothes are ripped and I have a couple of kunai sticking out of me most of them are impaling my stomach. I feel very dizzy from blood loss and I know I'm going to die.

"Sasuke." I hear Naruto calling me; I know I'm hearing things again. I take a step away from Itachi and I fall on my back and close my eyes.

"SASUKE!" I hear again but this time I hear running and a loud thud as someone drops beside me and starts shaking me.

"SASUKE, SASUKE WAKE UP, OPEN YOUR EYES, SASUKE!" they yell as they continuously shake me.

After a while they stop and lay their head down on my chest, "Please Sasuke, don't leave me." They whisper, I can't figure out who it is but their head is heavy on my chest, so heavy that I have to cough. They hear me and get off and I finally open my eyes.

I see the most beautiful and sad face I have ever seen in a long time. Blonde hair and tear filled cobalt eyes. Naruto. My Naruto.

"Sasuke" he whispers in that beautiful voice of his before he bursts into tears.

"Shhh" I say as I slowly reach up and brush his tear away. He closes his eyes and rubs his head into my hand; we stay like this for ages before I look at him.

"Naruto," I whisper, "Kiss me."

"I can't I have to get you help, you'll die." Naruto says starting to cry again.

"Shhh" I sooth, "You've help me as much as you can, all I want is for you to kiss me."

"Sasuke….." Naruto slowly leans in and kisses me gently on the forehead, then the cheeks and then the lips. He was being so gently so he would hurt me. I could feel silent tears falling on my face from Naruto as he kissed me. Then he pulled back and looked at me as tear fell silently down his face.

"Why did you leave Sasuke, you knew I would help you?" Naruto whispers breaking the silence.

"To protect you, Itachi was after you and I couldn't let him, I couldn't let him hurt you" I gasp

"Why? Why couldn't you let him Sasuke?"

"Because I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. Because you saved me from the darkness, because you gave me a new meaning to life." I start having a coughing fit.

"Sasuke, SASUKE DON'T TALK I'LL GET HELP JUST PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Naruto is crying even harder now.

"Naruto it's too late for me please don't cry – _cough cough_ – just stay with me and take me back to the village – _cough_ – with you and live after I'm gone, be the greatest ninja – _cough_ – ever and I'll wait for you on the other side."

"Sasuke please don't leave I can't live without you."

"Naruto promise me that you will."

"But – "

"Promise me!" I say with as much force I can muster.

"I-I promise Sa-sasuke"

"Good." I breathe, "Kiss me again, please Naruto."

Naruto leans in and we kiss a last time.

"I love you…." I whisper as he pulls away for the last time.

(Nobody's POV)

Naruto pulls away from Sasuke's empty shell and cries over it for hours. Finally getting the courage to get up and carry Sasuke's body back to the village where they bury him and engrave his name on the stone right next to Obito Uchiha's name.

Many years pass and Naruto makes it to Hokage and a very old age, one night Naruto dies quietly in his bed. Many people wonder if he and Sasuke found each other after so many years, they all hope they did.

* * *

End note: Sorry for the terrible ending, be nice and review this is my first story on so I hope it's okay thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my next story if I write one and I'll only write it if I get nice reviews - Fallyn

* * *

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**I may not have but many others have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Fallyn Taranis**


End file.
